The Girl in Apartment 15B
by Lucciana-chan
Summary: When blue seems to cloud your eyes, you need a bright light to be able to see the world again. City-life, art school, love, and then some, Ichigo has found that person which truly made the rain stop. IchixRuki AU/Tiny bit of OCC, Chaptered story. R
1. Life is not what you make it out to be

**A/N: Heeeeey guys! I`m Lucia! This is my FIRST ever FF, so PLEASE BE KIND, though anything that will improve my writing is WELCOMED! Just wanted to put out there that I will try to keep up the updates to one or two chapters EVERY TWO WEEKS! I don´t know if I`ll be able to keep this pace up when I go back to school, but I`ll try my best. **

**This story will revolve around Ichigo and Rukia, both with troubled lives and with the same old personality that we all know and love. I have yet to work out the story line, but I will try to make things interesting, fun, and filled with light hearted comedy. THERE WILL BE LIMES AND LEMONS LATER ON IN THE STORY! That is why I`m rating this fanfic M **** Also this is an AU story, I wish I could base it off of the original story line, but I have been a BAD bleach-fan and haven´t read the manga in MONTHS! So as to evade confusion and misunderstandings, I have decide that the story will be set in present day, with both of them living in Chicago (my home town) but with Japanese roots (don´t worry I´m trying to keep them as close to the original as possible, in respect, to their personalities and backgrounds) **

**So enjoy! R&R! Be nice! And see you soon! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! If I did Ichigo and Rukia would be together (hhehehehehe) TITE KUBO IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER (thanks for creating such an spectacular story). P.S. Let´s assume this is ON ALL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! **

_Chapter 1 – Life is not what you make it out to be_

Light came through the old iron wedged windows; the factory had been abandoned and later turned into still run down looking studio-apartments. No one knew or cared for whom the owner was, all they had to do was leave the rent in a closed envelope in the back of the building where an iron door –which was never opened- had a small rectangular opening, money went through but never came out. Many had come and gone, the furniture placed here and there, the white paint the once had been fresh on the walls, now peeled away; years of tenants had left marks of dirty and other things. Only if those walls could talk, if they could they would tell many a story, one like the one of Rukia Kuchiki, a lone art student living in the south end of Chicago, poor and living off of students loans. Truth be told, those walls saw her grow up and then down.

Coal dark hair covered the fair skin of a face which had not smiled in a long time. The only color that made its way passed the heavy layer of hair was that of a grayish violet. Large eyes seemed to squint at the depressing light that bathed Rukia's face and uncovered body. Autumn in the south side of Chicago was not the picture perfect Fall that seemed to be printed on most post cards or on the paintings that laid forgotten in some dark corner of the small studio. Those had seen happier days. Yes, Rukia's depression had reached new boundaries. Her body lay weak, stolen of any feeling that would tell of her being alive, nothing.

Yet, one long leg seemed to break through the sheets and find its self with the cold concrete floor. Maybe today was filled with a small hope that her body would make its way to the bathroom and finally, after three days of lying in bed and eating practically nothing, go to class and maybe pass the semester. Like a puppet left with no puppet master, each limb raised, slowly; as if she, herself admitted she was a porcelain doll. Fragile, she hated that word, she hated the looks people gave her, maybe her being 5`7" and only 110 lbs. didn´t help, but seriously had they not seen a depressed and lonely person before?

Walking slowly towards the bathroom, she looked at herself, another day looking like a broken doll. Getting ready, she went towards a small locker that held her clothes; her "closet" was small, but practical. Leggins and a white tank where now on her body, turning around she found her light wash Chambray shirt, popping closed the bottons, she crouched and looked for her rain boots; nowhere to be seen she found her grey sneakers in a dark corner of the studio, drops of paint and charcoal seem to be all the rage in her wardrobe. But she could care less about that, since she could remember her fingers and clothes seemed to be covered of paint, clay –she was a wheelthower-, or charcoal. In high school, the words "freak" and "art-nerd" seemed to be yelled into her ears every time she walked down the hallways, even now people´s stares seemed to repeat those words as they inspected her form.

Grabbing her green anorak and red beanie, her portfolio swung on her right shoulder, and large black tote bag filled to the brim with brushes, paint, and art materials. She walked out of her door and onto the hallway. Rukia was not known for being a very socialable person, so the sight of three sweaty _shirtless_ men, was not her idea of a good way to start her day.

"Yo! Ishida give me the mirror! I need to get to class, Goddamn it!" Yelled a muscular 6`3" red headed guy, his chest expanded as he stood up slowly his gaze meeting Rukia`s and a small smirk coming onto his tattooed face. "Well top of the mornin´ to ya!"

Her face contorted into a "WTF?" expression, she sighed and her gaze lowered. Stomping her way down the hallway, unfortunately for her, she had to forcibly walk passed the man to get to the stairs. "Hey!" he yelled, but her ignorance towards him was…Renji just didn`t have a chance of getting her attention and she was sure not going to waste her time giving him any sort of reply.

Lifting her face, Rukia yelled –inside of her head-, "_Finally!" _ As always luck wasn`t on her side, as she stepped on the first step, she hit something hard, a human-wall. Tumbling backwards, Rukia prepared for the hard impact her body would make as it fell towards the hard concrete floor and step that where behind her. But she didn`t, an "Omph!" left her pink lips as two strong arms prevented her from meeting her end.

"Woah! Dude are you O.K.?" His voice was a tenor like melody that filled Rukia's ears. Opening her violet orbs, Rukia was met by two warm auburn eyes. Moving down his face, she noted his strong jaw and straight Greek like nose. "Earth to girl with the red beanie! I said, are you O.K.?" This time Rukia tried to jump out of his hold, but he wouldn`t budge.

"Umm, could you let go of me? I`m fine." Her dried throat made the words come out hoarse and he only tilted his head to a side, as if he was looking for something. "Excuse me! Do you mind letting me go!" This time the words came out loud and clear, seemingly surprised Ichigo let go, dropping Rukia in the act, her bottom met the rough concrete step.

"Shit! Sorry, didn´t mean to do that!" said Ichigo, his hand slowly scratching the back of his head and an embarrassed smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Whatever." Rukia said with a sigh, as she stood up and collected her materials; which now lay on the floor spread and rolling towards the variety of boxes and furniture the seemed to crowd the already narrow hallway. Having collected all of her supplies and looking around to see if she had missed anything, Rukia turned around leaving Ichigo, Ishida and Renji with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey red beanie girl!" Ichigo yelled after her.

"My name is not `red beanie girl! It´s Rukia!" She shouted back, not turning around as she quickly made her way down the stairs. Her hands soon pushed opened the door and the sun; which had broken through the gray clouds, entered the foyer of the old factory building. The wind swept past the dark tendrils of hair that peeked out of Rukia`s beanie and her long legs stretched as she walked fast down the empty, dirty passage way.

- . -

Her leaving form was now only a shadow as Ichigo looked out the door. –_Man she`s a fiery one- _he thought as he sprinted back up the stairs.

"Ichigo! Dude, come on I have to get to class!" Renji shouted as he put another box inside of the apartment, in comparison, to Rukia large but studio like space. Ichigo`s new home was a spacious loft-style apartment, with the same run-down white walls that mirrored Rukia`s.

"And YOU`RE the ONLY ONE?!" Yelled Ichigo, frustrated; but not at his friends constant nagging, but at how curious he had become and wanting to know who `Rukia` was.

His brain started to take him to the moment where he felt her weightless body fall securely into his arms, she was no more than skin and bones. Ichigo walked towards the wide window that adorned his east facing window, resting his hands on the window sill; brown eyes looked towards the passage way that led to the main door of the building. He saw Rukia, her hair behind her, her long legs walking fast and the red beanie bobbing as her brisk walk seem to be hard and angry.

At six foot two, Ichigo was a big man, though not bulky with muscle, but he wasn´t skinny, he was lean and muscular. Moving to Chicago had been a last minute decision. He hadn´t wanted to leave Tokyo, but the memories of a once happy and peaceful life had been shattered by a terrifying accident that had left him alone. Here he felt like there was only one void left to fill, he hadn´t really felt like swimming inside his mind and try to find out, but the feeling of a missing piece was there. Suddenly, violet eyes popped into his head and a small smile graced his handsome face; she didn´t seem half bad, though feisty but he could deal with that. –_Wait! What? You don`t even know her!- _his inner (positive and rightful) voice yelled at him, but as every other human being, we all have that small malicious, perverted creature inside that seems to rule over sometimes. –_Like you weren´t feeling her up!- _Ichigo smacked some sense into himself, shaking his head, he slowly headed towards the door and started grabbing some boxes and shoving them into the loft.

Maybe later he would find out more about the skinny girl in the apartment 15B.

-.-

R&R my lovies! ^.^


	2. Crescento

**So here is Chap. 2! Enjoy, R&R, no flaming! **

**I read all your comments! Thanks so much for the support! **

**A correction for chapter 1, it was a typo when I said Rukia was 5 ft. 7 in., I meant to put 5ft. exactly. I know that she is between 4ft. 7 in – 4ft. 11 in. but to make it a little more realistic and for the height distance between her and Ichigo to NOT be that big…even though it is, We´ll make her an inch taller. XD Anyways please review! I love to see what you guys have to say! :D **

**See you in a few days! **

_Chapter 2 – Crescento_

Music fills every empty void that man himself creates, nothing else; unless that something is another human's physical, sincere love. Her fingers worked, each brush stroke fell on the canvas soft and airy, like caressing your lover`s cheek after a night of fulfillment. Rukia's violet eyes worked over the large canvas like a man over a woman`s curves, biting her lip she stared at the shape that was taking form and sighed. Nothing was coming out right.

Ukitake-sensei looked at the canvas, this girl could be great but something was off. Since she graced him with her presence two years ago, Rukia never reached her peak. It seemed as if she was stuck in an ever repeating moment in her life. He knew that, SHE knew that but the solution to that everlasting problem seemed so far off in the horizon that she hadn´t bothered to look for an answer. In Ukitake's perverse mind, she need to get laid and, just to put it out there, this was very much true. Yet what Ukitake didn´t know is that Rukia just didn´t want to fall in love, have a relationship or even have any sort of physical contact with another human being. Unless he could find her a suitable male human, she was only digging, the hole she was stuck in, deeper.

She looked behind her and stared back at her teacher, yet her eyes where empty –like most days-, yet he saw a small spark of confusion in her eyes, as if she had met someone or witness something but he just couldn´t put his finger on it. Turning his back to her, the teacher walked off looking at other students' work. Rukia's eyes gazed out of the window, the lake looked like the ocean, specifically the Pacific Ocean. The last one was very near her heart, growing up in a small fishing island off the south east coast of Japan, she had grown accustomed to the chilly breeze and sun bleached hair. Now living in the States, the only city that reminded her of the hot summers and down to the bone cold winter was Chicago, this place has become her home since…since that moment when life had actually made sense, but all of that was gone now, stripped from her life.

The soft beat and electronic sounds filled her ears, it was loud enough to block out the noise of brush meeting canvas, the repeating sound of tapping that the rain made against the window and, especially, her own thoughts. Closing her eyes, a sudden image popped into her conscious, orange hair and brown eyes. Opening them she jerked straight, surprise and confusion painting over her soft features. Looking at the canvas she grabbed a fine tip brush and dipped into a bottle of black ink, grazing the surface she began gliding the brush, drawing; stroke by stroke, fine lines. Turning again towards the window, she wondered what he was doing.

Ooooooooo::::ooooooooO

-_Fuck! - _Laying the pencil down, Ichigo looked at the piece of paper, no way in hell what this happening, his eyes moved over the notebook paper. Being a Literature major, writing seemed like second nature to him, but today something was in the back of his mind, bothering him, making him write something completely deviating from his original idea. Ichigo took the paper in both hands and raised it over his head, falling back on his chair, he read over the lines.

_Oh sweet! Come to me, _

_ Make me a fool of thy heart, _

_ Glaze me with the finest gold,_

_ I will surrender to your will. (…) _

HE was NOT a romantic, far from it. Yet today, after Ishida and Renji had left, his mind filled with itself with nonsense, in other words or, to be specific one word, _love. _Having left that for the imbeciles, like Renji –poor guy he just could catch a break-, Ichigo liked to appreciate life, nature, and some other bori- (cough) _interesting _subjects when writing poetry. Throwing the piece of paper onto the floor, he closed his eyes, sighing Ichigo stood up from his bed and walked over to the window, the rain just didn´t seem to stop, his heart filled with sadness, despair. –_No!- _he yelled inside of his head and shook his face side to side, as if to get rid of the emotions, emotions that made him weak, feelings that he _did not _ want to feel right now.

-_Windy City, my ass! More like Rainy city!- _as a smirk crossed his lips, another thought started to form in his mind, yet, just then as if Destiny wanted to play him a joke, he saw a red beanie and forest green anorak. But they were soaked, so much so that the vibrant red that he had seen this morning was now crimson; her coat was also dark and soaked with rain water. Through the rain streaked windows, Ichigo swore he could see her shiver. Her skinny form walked faster, her legs trying to dance around the drops of water, but the steps were wobbly; like a tiny dancer learning a new choreography. His gaze narrowed, observing and then she was out of sight, having gone into the building, -_Finally- _the orange head thought.

Upon closing the door behind her, Rukia shook with cold. Her breathing shallow and her body slouching, loosing strength; lifting her head, Rukia stared at the stairs. The old factory had a lift but it had been broken for three years now and, since she had no knowledge of an existing landlord, no one bothered to fix it. A sigh left her small mouth, dragging her feet; tote bag in tow, she could feel the wetness under her feet, the soles of her old sneakers had surrendered to the nasty and odd weather that was like a plague in the city. Looking up, the stairs looked eternal. –_No way in hell am I gonna make it, but I can´t stay here.- _Just as she finished the thought, black spots started to fill her eye sight, blinking, trying to erase the small spots, Rukia's world shut down.

His slouching form was nothing but a shadow in the room. Ichigo sat on the couch, having moved there after hearing the door close when she had finally made her way into the building. Though deep in thought, his senses where still sharp and a sudden realization made its way into his mind, Ichigo hadn't heard any type of step like sounds making their way up and then down the hallway. Maybe he should go and check up on her, or maybe she was checking her mail. –_Shit! Why do I even care? She doesn`t even like me…but then again she should have already come upstairs.- _his brisk change of positions from being seated to suddenly standing up, made an old injury in the back of his left calf hurt, forgetting the pain he made his way towards the door.

The hand on the door knob hesitated, fighting between turning it and just going back to his previous melancholic position. Finally, his hand moved and the door opened, letting cold air into the loft, he shuttered with the cold breeze that touched over his naked arms, having only been wearing a light V-neck shirt and light wash skinny jeans, the chill took over his body. Grabbing his cardigan from the hook beside the door, he pulled it on and then put his feet inside the old Chucks. Ichigo looked at, from side to side, the bare hall; now free of boxes and other household items, it was filled with deadly silence. Stepping out into said hallway, he closed the door behind him; the small thud sound as it closed broke the gray atmosphere.

Ichigo walked past door after door, wondering what was taking her so long. His steps were loud, fast then coming into the foyer he looked around not seeing anyone. –_But I saw her… - _ his though process what caught off as he saw a small figure on the floor, bottles of paint and brushes had rolled on the ground, her dark raven black hair draped over her paper white face, a blue hue played over her soft features. Stepping fast towards her, Ichigo dropped on his knees and lift her, once again noting her slight weight.

"Rukia! Yo, Rukia! Wake up! Come on!" Lightly slapping her cheek, he tried to wake her up, but to no avail. She seemed to be knocked out cold, placing his palm against Rukia's forehead, Ichigo could tell a fever was starting to brew and the red lobster color feverish people seem to have, started to rise up on her overall body. "Damn it! Rukia! You need to wake up!" He exclaimed.

Her eyes slowly lifted open, blurry sight, she saw orange and then a pair of worried eyes staring down at her, "What do you want?" Rukia asked her voice hoarse.

"You were just lying here, are you O.K.?" Ichigo said to her, his words only above a whisper and concerned tainted each word. "I need you to try and get up, or else I'll have to give you a piggy-back ride," a small smirk formed.

**Sorry to have to cut it short guys, I´ve been having a huge writer`s block and this is far as I could get, without writing something that I feel would be crappy. Anyways, I hope you like it so far, I`ll try to get chapter 3 up by the next few days :D **

**Much love! –Luccia. R&R**


	3. Getting to know your neighbor

**Hey my lovies! So I FINALLY finished Chapter 3! Yay! Now...things do get a lil`bit hot in this chap! Just a heads up! :D I`d like to say that I`ve never written a...steamy part of a story. PLEASE tell me if it´s good or not! So for future lemony scenes I will improve certain parts! :D Also, I decided to speed things up in that department cause I feel it`ll be a good addition to the overalll storyline. Anyways ENJOY, R&R, send cookies, hershey´s kisses, etc. **

**See you next week! :D **

Chapter 3 – Getting to know your neighbo

Life can be cold hearted bitch, without doubt we`ve all felt its hit once or twice, or maybe even a thousand times, yet we`ve risen above it all and moved on. Rukia and Ichigo hadn`t reach that point, each still was stuck in some point in their lives were tragedy and despair where common factors, though their present life seemed better than the one each had lived a few years prior; it was all a façade.

Rukia, 20 year old art-student, once considered a prodigy of the art community, now she hid behind baggy, oversized sweaters and her ever notorious red-beanie. She was, not being too cliché, a broken soul; her life, if compared to a sheet crisp, untouched piece of white paper, had now been ripped, trashed, stepped on, thrown aside and forgotten like the many "happy paintings" –as she described them- in some dark corner of her studio apartment. All in all, she wasn`t the brightest star in the night sky.

Ichigo, 22 year old Literature and Linguistics mayor uni-student, wasn´t fairing any better; much like our dear girl Rukia, he was another ripped piece of paper. Yet, he was different, Rukia had never been a "normal" girl, though this word is used ever so lightly considering that the definition of normal is so subjective and has so many different variations that maybe Rukia is normal in some twisted world… Any who, Ichigo's life had been normal till an uneventful situation when he was not but a small child –we`ll explore this later-. From a dedicated son to an unappreciative, lonesome individual Ichigo's personality had drastically changed among some physical changes as well, his scowl, GOD! Can a person have one lone facial expression? –Soon to be answered-.

Now that we`ve made a small recap let`s see in what predicament our two soon to be friends have found themselves in…

* * *

Her body was not her own, she felt heat buildup, the cold leaving, receding, and now all she wanted to do was take off her clothes. Ichigo`s arms seem to tighten around her, good thing her blush was now hidden behind the red flush that painted its self onto her body. Rukia knew that she was getting a fever so she need to drag herself up those damnable stairs or else she`d end up in the hospital…again. Before Ichigo had moved to the building, nobody had ever bothered to talk to Rukia. At one point an old woman had lived in the loft now occupied by the strawberry head, yet Rukia only saw her a couple of times before nobody ever came out the loft again. The tenants in the old factory were as quiet and desolate as the place where they lived. Not once had the laughter or cheerful of a child graced itself into the ears of anyone.

Having lived there for almost two years now, Rukia appreciated the fact that before him, nobody had talked to her. She loved the silence that seem to waltz through her space, yet now; after having met some of his vivacious and loud friends, she knew her treasured silence was going to be rare if not at all absolute from now on. She remember when she had been looking for a place to live, all around the Chicago area the rent was absurd, the spaces small and dank; not worth her presence. Yes, at some point Rukia`s stance and persona had been filled with overwhelming pride and arrogance, her every step was like a ballerina`s pointed foot ready to step on stage; confidence. Now she hid behind any shadow she could find, barely being able to keep her chin up. But now as her eyes travelled a short distance to meet up with two burning brown eyes, she felt she could stand up to him, asking why he was being so caring, anyone else would have left on the floor, probably assuming she had one too many beers; it wouldn´t be the first time either.

"Rukia are you ok?" the words left his soft looking mouth; she stared as if he said those words in slow motion. Blinking furiously, she bucked against his arms, as if wanting to be let go. "Hey! Hey! You can`t stand up by yourself!" he said loudly.

Ichigo slowly stood up from his crouched form, Rukia now in his arms; still bucking. Moving her body she decided if he wasn`t going to let go after all her moving around, drastic measures had to be taken. Lifting her mouth towards his forearm, she bit him; hard. A whimper left his mouth, surprised he looked down towards her, her teeth still latched on his skin. "Frick! Are you biting me?"

"Mmm mmm mmmm!" She mumbled, still biting him. "What!?" he asked surprised as he finally got his arm away from her piranha like teeth, setting her down roughly he shook his arm as if to relieve the pain.

"I said `No shit Sherlock!`" Rukia rasped out as she whipped the sleeve of her soaking wet anorak against her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I saved you from hurting your pert ass this morning and then now that you fainted, is this how you treat people who try to help you?" He said back to her, his voice filled with anger.

"I didn`t ask you to be a hero! And plus you could have left me here…Nobody told you to try and help. Nobody has bothered before…" Rukia answered back at him, her face falling down a bit as she said the last part. Truly, nobody had ever bothered to help her, more than once had she lain on this very floor, weakness flooding her body.

Taking what was left of her pride and strength she sauntered towards her black tote, looking around she stared at the paint bottles and brushed that littered the floor, sighing she crouched to pick up some of them. Auburn eyes stared at her in disbelief, Ichigo had met stubborn and prideful people before but Rukia was on a whole new level. Anyone else would have let him help them pick up the various items that lay around him, yet she didn´t utter a word. Swallowing his sassy remark, he dropped down and started picking up the brushes and paint bottles.

Rukia couldn´t believe him, he was helping her, and after her violent -and necessary- attack on his arm…he still bothered to help her. "Dang it…now I have to be nice to you…" She sighed as she looked at him, putting the bottles and brushes she collect into her tote and later taking the ones that were cradled in his arms.

Ichigo face moved down looking at her, a small smirk forming. _–This girl is definitely a crazy one-_ he thought as he handed her the remaining bottles and brushes; a chuckle left his mouth and she looked up at him surprised. "Now why are you laughing?" her brown furrowing and a confused tingle gleaming in her lavender eyes.

If you only knew. "I`m not laughing," though I would love to see you laugh and smile. "You know you should really get out of these clothes." He exclaimed, he`s gaze swiping her body. "I have a drier and hot chocolate…"Trailing off he awaited her response.

Sighing she looked back at him, "Fine." Since when did I start going into stranger homes? –since they became hot, "I want to lick chocolate off your body" strangers- a wicked giggle echoed in her head, sometimes Rukia´s sexy and wild side escaped it`s prison, which was conveniently located in the far corners of her brain, under a _supposable_ unbreakable lock and key.

"Pigback ride?" He asked, his back now to her and arms pulled back, his head was turned and looking over his shoulder. It seemed as though they were acting like old friends, but she couldn´t wrap her head around that idea.

"I can get up those stairs just fine…" She said, not before her step swayed and she was forced to grab on to the nearest wall.

Ichigo´s eyes fell upon her, his movements fast as he moved to grab her, "I`m helping you up, like it or not." His statement filled with unknown concern and sentiment. Hands slipping quickly under her pits, Ichigo raised Rukia over his shoulder. Her body now splayed over his broad shoulder like a sack of flour, -She really is like a feather- he smiled inwardly.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" her face and voice surprised, she hit him on his back, thump after thumping like sound filled the stairway, but he seemed not bothered; it only resulted in his arm closing over her waving legs, were starting to moved as to kick him.

"Stop moving will you! You're only getting me wet! Plus you were not going to make up it these stairs alone even if you wanted to!" Shaking her after every phrase, as if to make a point.

After making up to the third floor, Ichigo made his way towards his door, Rukia still on his shoulder of course. Opening his door, warmth swept off on him and Rukia`s legs, a shiver ran up her spine, the sudden change unexpected. She wasn´t accustomed to such heat, her own studio was always cold –resulting in the various colds she got during the year-, and Rukia had never felt the need to keep the heater on during the day, since she got home late sometimes not even coming back for days.

Gliding into the foyer of his loft, Ichigo dropped Rukia onto her feet, not without her body gliding over his, her thin thighs grazing his chest and then setting themselves –comfortably- against his own. Her modest chest not rose and fell against his, the thundering of their hearts in rhythm, as if they were dancing, the connection overwhelming. Rukia`s hands spread over the soft cotton material of his t-shirt, the spicy, masculine yet soft smell of him filling her every scent. Her eyes felt heavy, looking off into the infinite expanse of his chest. She couldn`t quite place her wandering feelings, she simply tried to slow her breathing, trying to pull it back into a sensible pace, unlike the rushing freight train that seem to have taken over.

Soft curves, lilac scented hair, and the ever pounding heart that thudded against his own racing one, Ichigo`s breaths hitched. Slowing looking down at her, he could only see a red beanie; as if taking a life of its own, his arm moved upwards and his hand shakily lifted up the offending red hat. A mass of rich black tendrils that laid beneath tumbled out; her body stiffen.

Rukia`s heart now ran at 1000 km/hr, she felt her body become like a rock as the wet piece of yarn left her head and now laid on the floor beside his foot. Wondering why she couldn´t break the sudden spell of intimacy, she lowered her head even lower, like a turtle retreating within its shell; she could feel his hot gaze on her. Chills ran up her spine, goose pumps flooded her skin, and the heat that had receded now played onto her cheeks again.

"…," Mouth open she tried getting some kind of sentence out, anything.

His body drew closer, as humanly possible, "R-rukia?" Her name leaving his lips as if it had been there for an eternity, his brain now brave enough to bring the few syllables out.

Looking up, the trajectory towards his dazing eyes longer than expect, her eyes swept through his brawny chest, then up from the small patch of skin his t-shirt left to be seen; passing the strong column of corded muscles that strained against the taut tan skin of his neck. Her eyes wavered from violet to a dark blue; they met the swirling emotions that had painted themselves onto burning auburn eyes.

"S-sorry…" she said, only to be heard by his ears.

Rukia slowly tried to back up, but his strong arms now wrapped themselves around her small waist. Violet still meeting brown, he only drew her closer.

Ichigo had never felt such a strong connection with someone before. His passed relationships had been filled with rollercoaster emotions and quick break-ups; the feeling of love never forming. Yet, with this petite porcelain like girl, who he`d only met earlier that same day; he felt he could…be with her.

Brain not working, but somehow his hand had felt itself righteous that day, since now it found a place under her chin. _–Since when does my body do exactly the opposite of what I command it to?-_ he thought as his head lowered, mouth inches from her plump lips, breath tickling.

Their lids felt heavy, her feet arching as she subtly leaned forward, on her tippy toes. Her brain was also not working, having decided that such activity was futile. Urahara had been right, Rukia needed some touchy feely with someone, anyone, and Ichigo was _parfait._

–_Woah! When did you start throwing yourself at strangers?!-_ Her angelic voice resounded in her head.

–_Since you starting liking hot strangers with weird orange hair. Plus you need some sexy time! - _The she-devil side of her spoke loud and clear.

Her brain had some sort of function back and, as if he could feel it, Ichigo leaned forward as well, the temptation of her lips. His heartbeat grew strong, faster and e could feel some going down south. Pleasure spread through his veins as he felt her soft curves nestled against his hard body.

Rukia swallowed, falling into him more. "Ichigo, w-we shouldn`t be doing this." She said, her brain telling to back away from the strawberry head, but her body betraying her as she tried to lean into his body.

"I know, but I can`t seem to…" he trailed off as he gazed down at her, greedily learning her features –the swept of her thick lashes when she glanced down, the full red pout of her lips. Her eyes shimmering with waves of emotion stared back at his. Suddenly her body shook, looking for something to hang onto; her hands found themselves clutching onto his shoulders. She tilted her head, still staring at his –only a few inches away from his lips.

"I miss this…," she murmured in a whiskey voice. Her arms now wound around his neck, bringing their bodies together. He groaned at the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his chest.

A growl left his mouth and he swiftly turns them around, Rukia now pressed against the door. His fingers crushed in her hair at the nape of her neck, cradling her. This was very much out of character for Ichigo; he never acted on impulse, always thinking about his actions and words prior to executing tem. Yet, with Rukia, his rational mind left his head. He just wanted to take her up against the door. He was also not big on the whole one night stand thing, but that was thrown out the window when she had said that last sentence.

Her lips pressed against his and Ichigo was lost. Electricity seemed to prick his skin, the sudden rush of heat and pleasure overwhelming his being. Slanting his mouth over hers, he licked her lips; she willingly opened her mouth, tongues meeting timidly.

As Rukia treated her fingers through his thick, tousled hair; she couldn´t think, couldn´t begin to phantom over the reason why he seem to ignite a fire in her. Trying to convince herself that it was nothing more than stoked up sexual frustration which she would have eventually had to get rid of. Probably by having a quickie with some stranger in a club or something; but if she did something with Ichigo, things would be complicated. She didn´t want to move, yet with him living so close to her, they were bound to brush against each other every once in a while.

_-Who CARES?! Just kiss the guy! Plus you`ve already practically thrown yourself off the building, might as well enjoy the drop- _A lone hackle of laughter sounded in her head.

She brought her parted lips to his neck, kissing up from his collar. Ichigo moaned at the feeling of her teeth nibbling at his neck, in turn his started rocking his hips against hers; as if he couldn´t help himself. He clutched her ass, fingers splayed, holding her firmly so he could trust.

"Harder," she whispered, her body pressed harder against the door, his hand behind her head to take the impact, as he pressed into her.

Blinded by lust and pent up sexual frustration –all two years of it- Rukia curled one leg against his hip, letting his erection rock into her more effectively. The sudden meeting of their heated parts had a whimper coming out of Rukia and a deep masculine groan coming out of Ichigo. He was intoxicated by the feeling of their bodies, so close. As he trusted upwards, he caught her other leg, Rukia now straddling his hips.

"Yes!" she cried against his mouth, as his trusts started to get faster, wilder. "If you stop I´ll kill you…," Rukia threaten as Ichigo`s hands came up to cradle her face so he could take her mouth hard. She tensed, seemingly to merely to endure his kiss. Then, after a moment, she gave an answering moan that made him sweat with relief. Her nails dug into his shoulders. Ichigo rocked into her; his thoughts grew murkier, replaced by urgent want.

The rougher he became, the more she gave cries into his mouth that drove him wild, urging him on. His hands now splayed on her lower back, skimming the sudden exposed skin of her tummy. Brushing his fingers along the waist of her leggings, he started dipping into, going past the brim of her wet boxer shorts.

Suddenly, Rukia´s legs unwrapped from his waist, the contact between them broken; a moan leaving Ichigo.

"N-no stop," she said as her breath came out in rasps, "Don´t go there."

As she dragged her hands down from his neck and laid them on his chest, Ichigo`s heart raced with every breath. "What`s wrong?"

"I-I guess I really c-can`t do this. I`m sorry," She said as she pushed on him, Ichigo backed up. Giving her some space, but his arms still at each side of her face; he dragged his gaze down to meet hers.

Sighing, "I`m the one that`s sorry, I shouldn`t have…I mean. Frick." He said his voice wavering, a nervous feeling overcoming his words. He`d never done something so impulsive, in respect to having a girl he barely knew whimpering and mewing against the door of his apartment.

Things where gonna be awkward.

R&R my lovies!


	4. Staying close

**Hiya! I know, I know *hides behind bed* I've been gone waaaaaay to long, but school started and I´m taking six courses this term. I've going crazy over the last month and half, without mentioning mid-terms are in about a week…Oh fuck. Yet, I need to do something had nothing in relation to uni, sooooo here´s the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**I´m working on chapter five as we speak so I may have ready tomorrow! (If not you guys can stone me, hahahaha…please don´t)**

**Anyways don´t forget to R&R and in exchange I´ll give you guys cookies!**

* * *

His body lay out, feet hung off the end of the bed, and his head buried itself farther into the soft warm pillow. A long sigh left his thick lips, a swift motion of fluid muscles suddenly had him sitting up; arms resting on his muscular thighs and his head hung still as he shook the sleep off. Another sleepless, it had been three days since the eventful night with Rukia. Ichigo could still feel her feather like lips on his and her small roaming hands all over his body.

Damn it. I need to get over this. His thought wondered off as he heard the soft closing of a door. Jumping to his feet; long naked legs moved fast towards the door. I need to get to her. This new thought, contradicted the last one that crossed his mind. A sudden need rose and he couldn´t hear anything but his heaving breaths and the dancer like footsteps that graced the hard concrete floor of the hallway.

Opening the door, his hand sliding off the door knob because of his sweaty palms; he saw her then.

Her head was literally in the clouds; happiness and confusion reigned over all other emotions and feelings she might have felt. Rukia´s heart seemed to have kept on thundering days after she fled Ichigo´s loft like a frightened deer.

She remembered her hands shaking as she had tried to opened her door that night; every time she moved she swore she could still feel his hands on her, those god like hands; big and strong, like an artisan´s. A sudden chill fell over her and she looked over. Time stood still. The rushing wind that blew outside the iron barred window fell silent and her eyes drifted over Ichigo´s semi naked body.

Adonis. A small voice spoke inside of her head, adrenaline started to pump through her veins and the long legs that she´d been admiring not two second before moved towards her. Rukia saw the goose bumps forming on his arms and her feet moved backward.

His eyes skimmed over her body, an appraisal war seemed to be forming between. He knew she had been looking at him, hunger and want forming in her dark orbs; the once bright purple now flooded with a dark violet color that could only mean two things: she was either scared or knew what she wanted; she wanted him.

"Rukia," a husky, low baritone voice spoke over her.

Her mind drifted over the torture of the last two nights; no sleep. Nothing had made her body go into sleep mode; the temptation that laid a few steps away outside her door had been too much to bear. This morning she knew she could no longer hide out in her studio, no longer could fake the feeling that the sexual frustration she had partially gotten rid of a couple of days before wasn´t building up again. And she was out of paint.

Inspiration had filled her being, her fingers had itched to grab a brush and stroke over canvas after empty canvas, which had laid in the infamous dark corner of her studio; gathering dust. Now bright bursts of color, shapes and feeling filled every void. All thanks to a little hooky she gotten a few hours before her painting marathon had started.

Warm air swept over her forehead, the heat radiating off his body surrounded her like a blanket. Rukia´s hand rose off the sides of her body and found their place of his bared tan chest.

"Why do you do this to me?" her response was a whisper, barely making it to his ears.

"I should be the one asking that," his arm wound around her small waist, hauling her up against him. The hard evidence of his need pressed against her stomach. Still she did not look him in the eye, knowing that if she did the bright amber would suck her in; taking hold of whatever self-control she still seem to have a hold of.

"Just a question, why are you naked? Well almost naked…" her voice trailed off, her breath tickling his skin.

Ichigo put a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his. Amber met violet, feelings that had been repressed for the last few days surfaced. His hooded eyes looked over the softness of face, the small pixie nose, the rose blush that swept naturally on her high cheek bones; everything about her was, excuse the cliché, perfection.

"You´re cold," she said, because she too felt the cold Chicago winter wind seeping through the windows.

"Then we best go inside," Ichigo spoke, eyes still looking at her plump lips.

"I need to get to class and you need to get dressed or else…" she drifted off when she felt his cock press insistently against her belly and Ichigo´s hands making their way up from her waist and to the underside of her breasts.

Keeping their gazes locked, Ichigo started leaning towards Rukia; his lips only a feather away from hers. Rukia´s tongue licked came out of her candy sweet mouth, licking at her lips in a nervous fit. Ichigo took the opportunity to come down hard on her.

A calloused palm grasped the back of her neck, his other hand closing over her wrist, as trying to keep her still even though she had no intention of going anywhere. Her body jerked from the feel of having his insistent mouth on her neck. Ichigo´s mouth was hot in the chill, wet air, making her shudder. She felt him groan while kissing her, his hand squeezing her wrist hard.

"You need to stop…" Her last word ended in a whimper, he seem to come out of a trance, his brows –which seemed to always be furrowed, she had noticed- drawing together even farther as his eyes met hers, but he didn´t let go of her.

His hand flicked over the soft worn cotton material of her loose fitting black t-shirt, making his way down to the expose skin between her shirt and black leggings. Ichigo continued to study her with a greedy gaze; she was shuddering uncontrollably.

Leaning down he rumbled foreign words against her ear. Rukia felt a hidden tenderness behind them. She felt her body starting to go limp; her arms had wound around his neck in an effort to keep from falling flat against the concrete floor.

Placing her back on her feet –Ichigo had unconscious been lifting her up against his body, resulting her being lifted off her feet.

"I need you and I don´t think I can wait any longer."

At his baffling words, Rukia´s body inexplicably softened. Her nails dug into his shoulders as if to clutch him to her; her head moved back to receive his kiss. Frantic her nails rapped against the skin on his back. She shouldn´t be doing this and less in the middle of the hallway. Yet, her body didn´t respond to her reasoning.

Against her mouth, Ichigo growled, having felt her trying to retreat, "Kiss me back."

With a cry, she moved her lips against his. Ichigo stilled as if to force her to do all the work, she slanted her head and brushed his lips lightly again. Suddenly, she darted her tongue against his as he had done to her a few nights before, he groaned and took over, cupping her neck and head so he could hold her as though for the taking. His tongue stroked hers desperately, and she was shocked to feel the same pleasure, she had felt that night, come back with full force.

Yet, her conscious won over and her hands –which now lay on his chest-, started to push him away.

-Why is she always the one to pull away? - His though filled his mind as she dragged down his body.

-Déjà vu, much? - Still grasping onto his chest, Rukia laid her for head against the warmth and sighed.

"I need to get to class and you need to get dressed!" She exclaimed, her eyes meeting his and suddenly a sneeze left his mouth, moving his head to a side he started snickering.

"I guess you´re right."

* * *

He looked out the window before making his way down the ladder that led up to the second level of the loft space. Now dressed in a fitting pair of black jeans and a soft knit gray long sleeve tee; his feet still bare. The concrete floor felt like the much needed cold that would attempt to tamp down his still burning need for her.

Rukia stood in front of the wall to wall books shelves that adorned one of the walls, in front of it where two ottoman brown leather chairs; that made the space seem homier and warm, in contrast, to the straight modern lines that overwhelmed the old factory space.

Glancing at the many titles, each paperback had lines marking the spines, evidence of the constant use of them. Shakespeare, Hobbes, Kant, Freud, etc.; the variety astounding from classic must-reads to philosophy.

-Wow!- Rukia thought, suddenly she felt a hot gaze staring at her. Turning around she took in all of Ichigo´s fine form in those "I want to lick you" jeans and long sleeve shirt that hugged his torso in the right places. A bright burning blush painted itself onto her cheeks and she moved her gaze elsewhere.

"I like your books…" muttered a Rukia that felt small to his towering 6´2" frame.

As he walked towards her, he asked, "You want something to eat?"

"Are you insinuating I´m skinny?" The fire he liked about her flooded her eyes.

A playful smirk formed on his lips and he chuckled, "Well you are awfully skinny, Rukia. And you know it, plus it´s almost lunch time, we might as well eat something, ne?"

A few rough fingers set on her chin and brought her gaze back to his. "Babe, you don´t have to be shy…we got passed that stage a long time ago."

"Still though, I…Ichigo you have to understand I don´t do this. I don´t jump on unknown new neighbors and give them hot kisses. It just ain´t me…" She trailed off as her eyes set onto his gorgeous lips, she didn´t know what was about them that drew her attention away from whatever she might have been thinking a few seconds before.

She jerked backwards, having caught herself leaning towards him. Side stepping him, Rukia asked as her feet carried her over to the neat large and modern kitchen that screamed money when compared to her "lack thereof" kitchenette that she rarely used.

"I was thinking pasta with meat-balls." He pondered, when he walked over and leaned against the marble slab island that laid in the middle of his kitchen.

A squeak left Rukia as she was at his side, "P-pasta? Wi-with MEATBALLS?" The excitement in her voice made his surprised face slack into a tooth less smile.

"If that´s what you want, then sure."

Clearing her throat, Rukia composed herself and backed off Ichigo. "Yeah, I mean…I haven´t exactly had real food in over three years." Her voice soft and wavering a bit as she drifted over to the window.

"Rukia, what´s wrong?" Her spark had been blown out and her face gone from happy to sad in a second.

A small shake left her body, clutching her arms around herself, she leaned on the wall. He felt pain cover her body, sadness.

"Babe, what´s wrong?" His voice only above a hush, wrapping his arms around her small form his nuzzled her neck; wanting to comfort her, take her pain away. When he felt her stiffen, he knew she wasn´t accustomed to being touched.

"Ichigo, damn, I don´t even know you." Pressing her head against his broad chest, she sighed. "There things, situations, I can´t explain…" once again drifting off he could see her staring off into the building infested horizon.

"Why do you live alone?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

Hot, orange haired neighbors did not console, an equally unknown neighbor, and yet he could help but do what he was doing. Gather her into his arms, nuzzle her neck, and try to ask her about a past that he knew had to be horrible for her body to once again stiffen against him.

"I just needed something new."

"This isn´t exactly a 'new' place, Rukia," he said, trying to put some humor into his voice, as to lessen her sad demeanor.

An elbow to his gut, had him spooning her even more. "W-what was that for?" Ichigo said breathily, winded.

"Don´t try to humor me." She said, trying to hide her small smile that had been forming.

He had been trying to comfort her, make her smile and forget the pain. Nobody had done that. Not one person had looked at her and opened their arms wide, willing her to pour the too-full glass of hurt, disappointment, and self-pity; that had been filling and filling itself since the day she had stepped into the Jumbo plane and came to America. And yet here was a guy who had smothered her with happiness and comfort since the first time his arms had wrapped around her; a total stranger.

Turning her body around, Rukia wove her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against the soft knit material of his tee.

"What are you doing to me?" The question slowly drifted onto his ears, a blush now graced his cheeks. Warmth seeping into his body, words left unsaid and letting his actions express what he wanted. Kissing her neck, he brought her even more into his body.

"I need…I need to…We need to eat." He said, as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

Rukia looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**R&R, my lovies!**


End file.
